newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rabbit
The Rabbit is the main playable character in the Alice is Dead series. He appears in all 3 games as the main protagonist. Role in Series Prior to Alice is Dead Before the events of the series, The Rabbit was one of the mercenaries working for The Queen, alongside Alice, Mary Ann, and the Mad Hatter. He never questioned his orders as long as he was paid...until Alice suddenly disappears. Despite asking the Hatter about it, he does not respond with anything. He begins to question himself when he is ordered to kill Alice. He refuses to do it until the Hatter tells him that if he does not kill Alice, the Queen will, and will take his time doing it. He goes to find Alice and ends up in a fight with her. Alice is Dead When The Rabbit wakes up, he finds that not only is Alice is dead, but that he has forgotten everything that had happened. He kills a caterpillar with a bell and a monocle that can reveal hidden messages, which is how The Rabbit gets the code to his briefcase. Inside is the mirror, where he looks in and remembers everything that happened and who he is. Alice is Dead 2 This does not last long, however. He is knocked out by one of the guards at Wonderland Jail and locked in the cell next to the Mad Hatter. The Rabbit sees that the key to his cell is inside his dead cellmate Lewis. The Hatter tells him that he will need the magical nut to shrink himself small enough to get inside Lewis (which he finds in the toilet in his cell). After cutting Lewis open and whispering his darkest secret into the nut, The Rabbit enters Lewis's body, but has no luck in getting the key. When he grows back to normal size, he finds that the Mad Hatter has escaped and that his cell door is open. While looking around, he finds that every guard was killed by the Mad Hatter. He soon approaches the Oystercloud machine and activates it, which causes fish to fall from the sky. He takes a look at the photos he collected while in jail and they suggest that he did in fact kill Alice. Alice is Dead 3 The Rabbit kills a dispatcher that made contact with The Queen, who is the one trying to kill The Rabbit. He goes into the nearby town where his old hideout is. He reads through his journal, remembering everything that happened prior to waking up in the forest. He then receives a text from the Mad Hatter to give his "regards" to The Queen. The Rabbit enters the nightclub where the Queen is supposed to be (not realizing he passed through a metal detector while the bell was in his possession). He receives a text from Mary Ann telling him to kill The Queen. After rigging the odds of the slot machine, a secret entrance to an underground laboratory opens up, where The Rabbit receives a text from a mysterious person telling him to find three tapes. After he does, he puts them in the TV to watch...a TV that is on the head of Dr. Burr's dead body. The tapes reveal that Dr. Burr was working for The Queen on Project Oystercloud and that he needed cats for the experiment. He finally succeeded one day, but things took a turn for the worst when his daughter, who was friends with The Rabbit, grabbed the cat and began to fuse with it...becoming the Cheshire Cat, the mysterious entity sending The Rabbit text messages. After refusing to work on the project anymore, The Queen murders Dr. Burr. May Ann leaves a gun in the bathroom for The Rabbit, and he receives one last text messages from the Cheshire Cat, saying she fixed the elevator but warns him not to go up, else he "ends up like Daddy." The Rabbit goes up anyway, and before he can make a move, he becomes distracted when he sees Alice alive in the background. This distraction costs The Rabbit his life at the hands of The Queen, who is then later killed by Alice, who was never dead to begin with. Alice is Dead 4? At the end of Alice is Dead 3, there is briefly a question mark at the end of "The End" in the credits. It is still debatable if there will be a fourth installment, and it is unknown how, or if, The Rabbit will play a role in the future. Category:Characters